


Behind Glass Eyes

by Black_Teramuse



Category: My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom
Genre: Danger Days!AU, Dustverse!AU, F/M, M/M, Some swearing...you were warned, kind of your average killjoy fic...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teramuse/pseuds/Black_Teramuse





	1. Day 1

Black and white surrounded me in the room. I leaned back against the chair, as far as the chains that restrained my arms would allow. The door opened and I narrowed my eyes at the light seeping through the doorway. A man, bald and wearing an all-white suit, sat across from me. 

"Are you ready to tell me where he is? Or are you starting to enjoy being stuck here?" He asked, a grin playing across his features. 

I titled my head away and scoffed, "As if I would tell you anything about the Killjoys. You're trying to kill off every single one of us! Why, on Earth, would you EVER think that I would help you!?" He chuckled in response to my, slight, outburst. 

"I'll give you one reason why, my dear Angel," I shuddered as he spoke my name, "I know where your trust lies, and I can bring them here. I'll even let you watch as they die, right in front of your very eyes." 

"Don't you even think about doing that, because if you do then I can promise that I'll kill you myself, Korse, so that the last thing you see is the Killjoy who outsmarted you at your own game." I snarled. 

He nodded towards the Drac, who was standing behind him. The Drac walked over to me and pushed a needle into my arm, injecting a dark green liquid into my veins.  
It was a serum that put you unconscious, but also doubled as a truth serum, that much I had learned from listening to the other rebels threats, and then a few seconds would pass and they were spilling their entire life story. I had learned to 'protect' myself from the truth serum portion of it, and only partially of the unconscious portion. I didn't get knocked out, but I did become extremely drowsy. 

"Now, tell me where Dr. Death Defying is." Korse demanded. 

I mumbled back a "Buzz off." in response and then I fell into unconsciousness. 

I don't know how long I was out for. It could've been minutes, hours, days, weeks, or months for who-knows how long. There was no way to keep track of time in here; seeing as the only natural light source was what poured through the door when it opened.  
There was no silence outside the door, just lots of guns being shot. Somebody must've tried to break in, or out, and are now getting Dusted. 

The door began to open and I cursed under my breath. "Korse, I swear I'll kill you the second I get my ha-" I stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the figure in front of me.  
Red hair fell past his neck and a blue leather jacket was slung upon his shoulders.  
"Miss me, Angel?" He smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." I muttered. 

"It's not a dream. Ghoul's taking care of the guards surrounding this hallway; he should be here soon if you need more proof than just me."

I glanced down at the chains keeping my wrists attached to the table. "You know Poison, I would be better help if I could actually move."

He held up a finger as if to say 'one second' and then shot at my restraints. 

"Next time just take my hand off, why don't you?" I rolled my eyes, getting up from the chair. 

"Yeah sure, next time." He chuckled lowly. 

"Those bastards took my gear, and my gun. Fuck." I muttered, reaching absentmindedly for the ray gun that wasn't currently holstered to my thigh. 

"Did they take all the others; everything they got caught with?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, as far as I could tell from hearing them. Most of them hid mini-lasers, or knives, on them. I don't think many made it out alive though. After spilling their guts, I'm willing to bet that Korse had them ghosted."


	2. Day 1 (cont.)

"Let's get your stuff, and then get ourselves the hell out of here." Poison suggested, checking the hallway to make sure it was clear. 

"Sounds like a good plan, as long as we don't get ghosted in the process". I nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Angel. Kobra hacked into the security system to keep watch over every corner of This building. He'll alert us if something goes wrong."

"It's good to be out of the chains man, let me tell you. I don't think I've been so happy to be on the run." 

We, eventually, reached the end of the hallway. There was a door that was open slightly. I peered inside slightly, "The gear's in there."

I pushed the door open more and went straight for my things; my white leather jacket, my black fingerless gloves, my gray and pink bandana, my sunglasses, and my pink and black striped ray gun. 

"You got everything?" Poison asked. 

I slung the jacket on shoulders and nodded. "I've got everything and I'm ready to kick some BL/ind ass."

"Great, then let's get the hell out of here."

The two of us snuck out the door and continued running through the halls of the building. 

My legs should've been weak after sitting in that fucking chair for-who-knows-how-long, but because of all the thrashing about that I did, they worked as if I hadn't been held hostage and mentally tortured. 

It wasn't that bad being tortured, as fucked up as that may sound. Ok, it was pretty bad, but at least I made it out; at least the Four actually did come back for me. I knew at least one of them would try to get me out, but thankfully they deemed me important enough to come and free me. 

We stopped at a corner, hearing gunfire from the other side. "How many?" Poison asked, as I peered slightly around the corner. 

I cursed softly under my breath before responding, "6, but I'm willing to bet every last carbon I have that there's more on the way."

"Dammit. Looks like we're outnumbered then, aren't we?" Poison smirked. 

"Just like when I saved your ass, the first time we met, huh?" I smirked back. 

"I seem to remember that although you saved my ass, Ghoul had to save yours."

I glared at him before reaching for my gun, peering once more around the corner. "This time'll be different." I put my finger on the trigger, ready to fire, and lunged around the corner, beginning my assault on the Dracs.

The Dracs noticed me quickly and began firing at me. I winced, feeling a shot graze my shoulder. "Bastard." I muttered, shooting back even more intense than before. 

It felt like hours before they all fell, lifeless, to the ground. I had to give them credit; for mindless soldiers they had really good aim, unfortunately for them, mine was better. 

"Everything good on your end?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at Poison. 

He nodded, and then we kept going on our journey out of Battery City.

And that's when the alarms started going off.


End file.
